The Gift of a Best Friend
The Gift of a Best Friend is a story about Annabeth Chase and Jasmine Saturday, how they become friends, best friends, and the adventures and struggles they go through both together and against each other. Summary Annabeth has spent most of her life on her own, before she ran away. But what if she wasn't alone? What if there was someone with her? Someone she could count on, someone who cares, beside her wherever she goes? Annabeth will learn just how much she needs her best friend, and how much her best friend needs her. Chapter List #I Meet a Girl Who Won’t Leave Me Alone #I Try to Get a New Friend #I Overhear a Planned Ambush #I Learn To Fly #The Attack #I Share My Birthday With My New Friend Forever #We Make Best Friendship Bracelets For Each Other #I Do Cool Things That I Didn’t Know I Could Do #My Brother is Born #I’m Told the Worse News Ever (again) #I Learn What I Can Do With My Powers #I Can’t Read #Jasmine Makes Me a Beauty Queen #I Get Sick #I Breakaway #I Lose My Best Friend #We Meet Some New Friends #I Learn Something New #I Have a Vision of a Boy with Sea Green Eyes #Luke Goes Home #We Meet the Hunters of Artemis #Thalia Gets Turned Into a Tree #I Get Claimed #I Meet My New Brothers and Sisters #My Family Comes to Camp Half-Blood #My Never Ending Visions #The New Couple #Luke and I Get an Amazing Offer #A New Home and a New Family #We Build a Grounded Treehouse #Cassandra is Mad #Komodo is Jealous #I Accidentally Call my Adopted Parents my Parents #It’s Cupid Killing Time #Cassandra is Leaving #The Frozen River #I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 1 #I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 2 #I Make a Vow #Conquering Fear, Part 1 #Conquering Fear, Part 2 #Luke Gets a Quest . . . #. . . And it Ends Terribly #I Have the Worst Vision of All #I Get an Unexpected Surprise #The Cheerleading Squad Characters Main Characters *Annabeth Chase *Jasmine Saturday Minor Characters *Frederick Chase *Savanna Chase *Peter Hollinger *Magnus Chase *Natalie Chase *Sarah Saturday *Zak Saturday *Selena Hollinger *Zack Hollinger *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Whitney Saturday *Doyle Blackwell *Alex Hollinger *Madison Hollinger *Kiara Hollinger *Emily Hollinger *Cj Hollinger *Raylee Hollinger *Nick *Elizabeth Hollinger *Johnathan Saturday *Bobby Chase *Matthew Chase *Arthur Beeman (mentioned) *Amber (mentioned) *Mrs. Knight *Drew *Randolph Chase *Luke Castellan *Thalia *Sea-Green eyed boy *Hermes *May Castellan *Artemis *Zoë Nightshade *Grover Underwood *Chiron *Mr. D *Erik *Cassandra *Athena (mentioned) *Ares (mentioned) *Hera (mentioned) *Hephaestus (mentioned) *Zeus (mentioned) *Hades (mentioned) *Hestia (mentioned) *Leo *Cia *Alabaster *Bernadette *Trevor *Chelsea *Iris *Daisy *Lily Pets *Komodo Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Zon Saturday *Silver Hollinger *Shillow Hollinger *Amber Hollinger *Kimbia Hollinger *Kika Hollinger *Chewie Hollinger *Toto Hollinger *Honey Hollinger *Toothless *Rolo *Rainbow Enemies *Boy (1) *Boy (2) *Rani Nagi *Argost (mentioned) *Cyclops *Cupid Trivia *This story is based on the book series Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Category:Stories